Gin Rummy
by SociallyUnacceptableGinger
Summary: Roxanne is tense, Megamind has a solution.


His eyes opened to see a very much unconscious Miss Ritchie sprawled on his chest; he froze, too afraid to move at the risk of waking her up. He took the time to notice the gentle features of her sleeping face 'What the hell happened last night anyway' He offered Roxanne a glass of scotch when she looked a little stressed during a kidnapping, you know just to calm her down. Suddenly an innocent gesture turned into a violent drinking contest in a matter of minutes. 'So much for calming down' Then a game of gin rummy came into the mix, of course in their inebriated state they thought playing a little strip gin was a good idea. Well it went a little like this;

The game was starting up a ton of sexual tension, he walked into the kitchen to get some more scotch, he came back and he sat down. Roxanne was studying her cards before slamming them down

"Gin", she said smugly. It was then that he noticed a very pleasing tremor go through her breasts when she moved, he smirked "alright, where is it?" she brought her hand up to circle a button on her blouse, bringing his attention back there, he inwardly groaned. He forced his eyes up to look at her face, which was smiling innocently at him

"I'm not sure I know what you mean" how she kept that infuriatingly demure little smile on her lips was beyond him, he leaned a little over the table "your bra, Roxanne, where is it" she grinned "three games and I'll tell you".

His eyes widened slightly "deal" he smiled slyly "Because once I win them, it _will_ be mine." She stared at him with a smirk

"I doubt it will fit," she pointed out pragmatically. "oh-ho-ho, very funny" he shifted the cards in his hand before looking back at her. So those three games went by pretty fast, he won two and she won one. He smirked and walked over to sit on the couch "alright pay up" she grinned slyly "alright".

She stalked toward him and his breathing accelerated when she reached behind him and pulled out a lacy black bra, she dropped it, and sat back, satisfied. He caught the bra on its way down. It slid through his fingers, soft and slippery, and he really wanted to lift it to his nose, but something about that just didn't seem right. So he draped it across his thigh instead, and tried to steady his voice.

"Um. Is...is it my deal?" She smiled mischievously "I want your pants, Megamind" The look on his face was priceless; a stunned, wide-eyed goggle for the span of a few seconds.

Then— "You've been reading my diary, haven't you?"

She smirked "Yes," Roxanne murmured with a straight face. "Dear Diary, today I longed ardently for my Kidnappee to abscond with my tight leather pants, even though I'm aware they're not exactly her type of clo-"

"Hey, hey—while you may be _marginally_ taller than I am, I don't have to take your insults, Ms. Ritchie. I've never used the word 'abscond' in my life, although I will admit to having longed ardently."

"Hmmm," Roxanne replied in a slightly smug tone. She knew her blouse was gaping a little now, but the soft lighting wouldn't make it easy for Megamind to see anything clearly. Picking up her cards, she studied them swiftly, and spoke again. "Your pants _will_ be mine, Megamind.

"You say that like you're some villain in a Bond movie," He smirked. "Don't you need a fluffy white cat in your lap? In any case, we could cut the card game and I could just _give_ them to you."

"Not the same," Roxanne pointed out, laying out several runs in quick succession. "Winning your pants puts the proper emphasis on humiliation."

"Good point," Megamind sighed. "How is it I missed this competitive streak of yours, Ms. Ritchie?"

"I hide it well."

"Intriguing. And at the same time, slightly terrifying, in a 'good girl gone bad' sort of way . . ." he murmured, laying down cards and trying not to look as if the competition mattered to him. Roxanne watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He breathed out and looked at his hand again, as Roxanne discarded one card and took another. And realized that it might not be up to him anyway; Luck, that most fickle of ladies, appeared to be favoring his opponent at the moment. Roxanne set down two runs, and he glanced over at her as he discarded two. "Don't get cocky, Ritchie. My pants aren't coming off for anything less than three games."

"Not a problem," she replied coolly, and displayed a third run. He groaned silently and conceded the game.

The next one was his deal. "The question is," he mused aloud, shuffling, "what will you do with them if you win them?"

"When," Roxanne corrected, and picked up her Glass. "I'm considering displaying them as a trophy."

Well, if she was going to just _hand_ him straight lines... "Stuffed and mounted?" He asked innocently.

He didn't quite score a spit-take, but it was close. Roxanne sputtered, coughed, and turned a charming shade of red.

She mopped her face and glared at him over the linen. "Oh, just laugh and get it over with."

He leaned back and shouted. Roxanne shook her head, and as she lowered the napkin he saw she was grinning, albeit reluctantly. Megamind made a mental note to move the evening's video surveillance files into permanent storage before she could get Minion to erase them.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and leaned over to pick up the deck he'd been shuffling, but he snatched it up out of her reach, admiring what the lean did to her cleavage. _Especially_ without the bra. "None of that, Ms. Ritchie, My deal."

She sat back, sighing dramatically. "Then deal already, Megz. I have two games to go."

Megamind complied, feeling oddly as if he were preparing his own doom. It wasn't the first time he'd felt that way, but this was definitely the most..._intriguing_ occurrence. He picked up his cards and tapped his fingers absently on the table, realizing with some disgust that this hand was no better than his previous one.

Roxanne, on the other hand, was looking smug again.

The second game was a foregone conclusion; the third, a hard-fought battle. But in the end Roxanne out-ran him by inches, and Megamind tossed down his cards, amusement, annoyance, and a frisson of anticipation all mixing inside him.

In direct and somewhat mocking imitation, Roxanne leaned back against the arm of the couch, smirking at him. "Pay up, smurf boy."

Now as he lay on the couch he smirked at the memory, he was still pants less and she had no bra on, His guess was they passed out in the middle of the game, He saw Minion walk into the room "psst, Minion take Ms. Ritchie home before she wakes up and kills me" Minion nodded "yes sir" He picked her up gently and took her to the car. Megamind watched them leave, he knew one thing for certain, they were definitely going to do that again.


End file.
